Doctor Patient Confidentiality
by Illusina
Summary: Mamoru, an arrogant jerk of a man has just settled into his career as a Doctor; all is going well until a noisy blond collides with his life, leaving him feeling extremes of emotions he hasn't allowed himself to feel in a long time.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why I am here; it has been months since I've bothered to come around.

"I haven't seen you around lately. Thought I'd lost my best friend," Motoki, who runs this local college club, tries to hide a serious question in a joke, never being one for directness, we are different in many ways and that is one of them.

"Sorry, my work has just taken off so fast so sudden, being part of a private practice now on top of my work at the hospital," I frown when I should be happy with my own success. "My body needed to get used to the change, I guess." He gives me a look with his green eyes knowing I could go days without sleep and the only negative effect would be my short temper with him. I sigh, "It's true," I defend throwing my hands up, "I'm not as young as I use to be," then add nonchalantly, "and it took my mind adjusting to all this new responsibility for my patients." I frown deeper at his knowing smile. "At the hospital I would most likely never see them again but now I have recurring patients with recurring feelings... of mostly overwhelming joy." I fail to hold back my shutter. He shakes head jostling his blond hair in the process.

"It must be odd caring for someone other than yourself. Maybe you'll learn to let your _best_ friend know you're alive every once in awhile?" We give each other doubtful looks. "And you're as young as I am, twenty-seven is not old!" I smirk at him.

He has a point though, I've been on my own since I was eight and along the way, I grew a bit selfish. I started to realize it when I was still a doctor's assistant at the hospital though it still kind of hit hard becoming a fully fledged doctor. It started by intensified loneliness then moved into a heavy duty wall, but now I feel I'm back to myself again and thus on my old routine: A stiff drink at Crown College Club when I'm not working, and by stiff I mean black coffee from the back. Motoki's been supplying me since his father gave him this job right before we started college. I've just never been much of a drinker of alcohol, in part to my hating to lose self-control in the slightest.

Motoki got a bachelor in business he fell in love with this place so much, and it's only helped for the better. From the looks of things, it's going even stronger than the few of months ago I was last here, though nothing seems to have changed much.

Each table has a different color neon lamp over them; the walls are a soft dark fabric that looks like there are big paint batches of different colors that were thrown all over them. The dance floor is fun lit with good music that was perfectly loud on it but quiet enough you didn't have to yell when you were off; though they don't start the that up until eight p.m. every day but Friday and Saturday to which the DJ starts at seven. The best part that won over all the local students is that a good section on the other side of the building is dedicated to arcade games. He even has buy-in competitions bi-weekly with a cash prize, that makes Crown 'the place to be' on those nights, which of course means I stay clear.

"...but I don't mind it helps me miss Reika less," oops I missed some of that. Ask to repeat or play it off? Play it off.

"How is Reika doing?" What did you expect? Anyway, Reika is Motoki's girlfriend that is currently out of the country.

"She's having fun, but she can't wait to come back next month!" His smile widens at the thought. Reika teaches elementary school in Africa and next month starts summer break which she always comes back for. That equals the loss of my only friend for two mouths, that will teach me to stay away for so long... for awhile.

"Have you ever thought of moving out there with her?" I ask for some unknown reason, must be the new job. Motoki is usually the one that asks all the prying questions.

"Yes, but she says to just wait for her here," his face saddens a little. "What do you think that means?"

"Oh no, I don't even try to pretend I know how the woman's mind works. You know what happens when I do," He gave me that 'like you don't like it look.' "Hey! The female sex is an enigma that I may never come to understand." I seem to be overly defensive this day.

"That's almost ironic of you to say." My overly judgmental friend starts to shake his head when a group of customers step up to my right. I turn a glance in their direction noting they are a little on the high pitched side. My quick peer earns me a site of a few college age females, all good looking but a bit too young for me.

"Motoki! How are you this evening?" says an overly eager blond.

"I'm very well, Minako. Here to train again?" Train? What do you train for at a club? Holding down your liquor? Dancing the night away?

Motoki sees my puzzled look and explains, "These ladies are top champions at our game nights!"

I look more at them. The long hair blue eyed blond was who just spoke. She was kind of too revealing for my tastes, definitely good looking but altogether too easy and eager, not to mention, a happy bubble ready to burst.

"Aino, Minako!" She bows respectfully but her eyes trail my body. Apparently, women can't resist the Japanese looks I get from my father mixed with the blue eyes I get from my mother.

"Hino, Rei." Bows a lovely figured, long black haired girl that holds herself high demanding respect. She didn't seem nearly as bubbly and rather intelligent, she gets a few points for that. But she also isn't doing a good job of holding back a drool.

"Mizuno, Ami." Now, this last lady in the group definitely gave off intelligence and the only one not eyeing me like candy. Her name sounds familiar but she didn't look it. She has very short hair, blue glasses and is dressed in a business suit. Which is odd for a college club, and I thought I was the only one to do it.

"Don't mind her, she always dresses like that. Says, 'You never know when business becomes a personal opportunity to pass up.' Or something like that." The blond says as Ami's face turns bright red.

"No… no! That's not it! You never want to pass up a business opportunity even in your personal life!" She is obviously shy. I nod my understanding to help her calm down, though can't help but smirk.

"That's a good motto to live by," I say, truly meaning it.

"Mamoru, here, also wears suits most the time. He even accidentally comes in with his white coat on."

"That was once, Motoki," I glare at him.

"So your names Mamoru?" Rei asks guilefully. Darn! I don't want them thinking they can get to know me. I'll just stick to my last name, keep it formal.

"Dr. Chiba. Nice to meet you," I give my respects in a bow, their mouths all agape learning of my doctor status, I presume.

"Ami is also going to school to be a doctor," Motoki relays.

"You have a step ahead already," I reassure. That's why I know the name! "I see, who I presume to be, your mother sometimes at the hospital. She is a very respected doctor and wonderful at her work."

"Thank you, I am very proud of her, myself," she blushes.

"As I'm sure she is with you." Why am I talking to these girls again?

"What field do you wor…" Rei starts but then there's an extremely high pitched wail drowning out any sound in this building and maybe the ones next to us. I cover my ears from the unbearable noise. As the seconds pass that feel like an eternity of pain I come to the conclusion that this sound is actually coming from a person. The banshee wail slowly starts to fade as it starts to mingle with a whimper.

"U-SA-GI! Tone it down!" Thank you Rei, from the look of everyone I was not the only one to hear it, but at first I thought I had gone crazy.

We look over to see an extremely long blond haired female lying on the ground with an overweight oversized man collapsed on top of her legs. Okay, that should cause a sound of pain, but I think she went overboard, way overboard. The bouncer rushes over and starts helping escort the drunken man out as the girls I just met all rush over to the sobbing girl. Rarely does anything like this happen here, and I can't help but start laughing hysterically even though it causes great pain to my newly damaged ears.

"What the heck are you laughing at?!" I strangely am able to hear the girl that the others are now trying to move to a booth. "Owwe! It hurts, it hurts! Ami is it broken? Tell me I can take it!"

I continue to laugh at her "big girl" attitude. This is the most entertainment I've had in awhile. I'm suddenly glad I came today and that that girl walked in when she did even with my broken ear drums.

"Usagi this gentleman's a doctor, why don't you have him look at it." Rei says sweetly but I could see through her act. Women, they're all alike; now this noise machine is going fall for my doctor title. My happy mood starts to fade.

"I don't want that jerk near me! I'd sooner go to a hospital!" There is disdain in her voice. She is such a kid, hating hospitals; I continue laughing.

"Stop laughing at me this instant you... hyena!" But her death stare only made me double over.

"If I'm a hyena, then you're a screeching pig; I can't believe that guy's ears aren't bleeding!" Her face turns dark red with rage, quite a contrast with her light hair, and for that second I'm glad she can't use her legs.

"Who is this jerk?! And who let him out of his cage?!" She looks at Motoki pointedly while waving a hand toward my direction.

"Usagi! Be nice!" Says Minako, I thought blondes stuck together? I must be better looking than I imagine.

"Usagi? I thought rabbits are supposed to be lucky? Boy did your parents name you wrong," I sure know how to hit them when their down, that was rather mean even for me.

Motoki looks at me distastefully, undoubtedly wondering why I'm acting out like this. In truth, I'm wondering myself but that doesn't keep me from realizing, I was enjoying it.

"Usagi," Ami calls in a genital voice luckily bringing her attention, and heated gaze away from me, "Let me know when it hurts, okay?" Usagi in an instant losses all her red and turns stark white as she snaps her head to see Ami start to rotate her leg one section at a time. I pale and look away almost having been flashed for she's wearing a skirt. What a minute, I looked away?

Suddenly my phone is ringing, darn it. I pull it out from my jacket pocket to look at the screen. 'Hospital' which means work; I sigh walking to the back to take the call. So much for my good time, though I can't stop smiling.

"I think this leg may be broken," is the last I hear of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, you're doing well," I tell my patient. "Everything checks out, but we'll send in those samples right away and when you come back in two weeks we'll go over the results."

"Thank you," She nods her understanding with a broad smile.

"Set up your next appointment at the front desk please," The nurse in the room with me, Luna reminds. She's been a big help to me since I started working here, and she's one of the few females in this building I can stand to be around. She's in her early forties and a very wise good-hearted nurse.

"Yes, mam," the patient leaves the room with a bright smile.

"Her hair is similar in color to that girl's I told you about." I start to laugh thinking about it. "That was so funny!"

"Why Mamoru, I've never seen you so genuinely happy. Should I be concerned?" Luna mocks. I leer at her, she simply smiles back.

"Ha ha. I've just never seen something so funny. I guess you would have had to be there." We head out of the room and towards my office,

"I'm not much for physical humor, unless my ex-husband is on the receiving end." I see her dreamily thinking on that and I shutter.

"Let me remind Artemis to not divorce you."

She smiles,"I think he knows better, already. Well, that was your last patient so go finish up your paperwork I'll see you Monday." We arrive at my office.

"Roger."

I head inside and Luna starts to walk away. "Mamoru," we turn to look at each other, "I think having a personal life is good for you; you look years younger already." I'm twenty-seven I don't actually need to look younger.

"Whatever you say, Luna," I wave and continue to my desk.

My office has pretty much stayed the same since it became mine. White walls, wood desk, black chairs, black bookcases, white filing cabinets. No pictures, nothing colorful or distracting. I take that back; I have a notebook with manila paper. My job is my job, I have no need to let my life interfere with it. It's bad enough my job interferes with my life being a doctor on call.

I walk around my desk hang my lab coat up on a hook and do a small stretch before settling into my computer chair.

"My favorite part of the work day," I say to myself with a smile as I start in on my end of day paperwork. Yes, I know my brain must be wired differently.

~! #$%^&*()_+

I realize a great deal of time has passed as I go to look at my watch. Yep, time to go. I pack up my things grab my suit jacket and head for my car. Maybe it's late enough I'll miss her.

"Have a good evening, Mamoru!" Nope. I look apprehensively at one of our receptionist, Ann, a redhead that is bossy and an unhelpful employ. I barely nod in her direction, not wanting to really acknowledge her. She would have a natural beauty but she wears way too much makeup for it to matter; I'm sorry but I'm not into clowns.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asks suggestively; probably hoping I would ask her out.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, the office is closed. So, no you will not be seeing me." Hopefully, that was clear enough. I may seem a bit rude but I've had to deal with this for months now and I'm getting fed up that she will not only not take the hint but not even a straight up "no."

I am always proper with her; though, she's not always with me. She's a poor worker and I'd say I can't wait for that to get her fired but she's the niece to one of the other three doctors that work here. Also, everyone here feels bad for her because her (and her brother's) parents died a few years back. From what I hear it took next to no time after that for her aunt to enable her into becoming a spoiled brat.

Maybe that's why she's so casual with me, (if casual means bluntly saying we should hook up sometime and trying to hang all over me) she feels a connection since we both lost parents. ...Na, she's just like all the other easy females out there trying to score with a doctor.

I walk outside and towards my car getting quickly in and drive off. I guess I should decide where to go? It's my night off from the hospital, though I do get called in sometimes so I shouldn't go home and get comfortable yet. My fridge is fully stocked so no need for the store. Crowns on top of my where-to-go list, so I'll head there. Really where else would I go?

Exactly!

~! #$%^&*()_+

As I walk into the club and head for my spot I notice Motoki isn't in his usual spot behind the bar. I let my eyes travel around the arcade to find him; no point in me staying if he's not here, unless something hilarious decides to happen again. I smile for unknown reasons to me. Ah, there he is taking orders from... the noise machines. Darn. I'll wait, no point in drawing attention to myself.

I've met them once and I have a name for them already and rightful so. No, don't what to disturb them.

...

...

What is taking him so long?!

"Can I help you?" I look up to see a nice enough kid sincerely wanting to take my order. His blond hair less fluffy and a bit longer than Motoki's blond hair.

"No," I tell him.

"Are you expecting someone? Should I..."

"No."

"Ok, I'll leave you be." A look of concern on his face.

"Thank you."

...

...

It's been over ten minutes! How long does it take to take four girls' orders? I glance over. Wait, where's that blonde that got hurt last time? There's now a brunette. She's quite a lot taller than the others, shaped nicely too, and she is glued to Motoki.

Poor guy, he can't escape. Oh, wait... did he pull up a chair, is he flirting back?! That's what's taking him so long?! She must not be as loud. Has he not seen me? Would he brush me off for a girl? Wait a minute, what about Reika?! That's it, that is not my Motoki. No, it couldn't be. Aliens have taken over and inhabited my best friend.

"Are you okay, sir?" I jump. Oh, it's just that bartender.

"Yes, quite fine, thank you." I need to calm down. Aliens! What have I been drinking?! Oh, that's right, nothing!

I get up and walk over without thinking. I hear them start to laugh. As I get closer I hear, "Twelve minutes, twenty-seven seconds," from Motoki.

"Yes, I won!" The raven haired replies back. She quickly glances at me and I instantly realize something's amiss. Did that have to do with me?

I clear my throat a few feet away gaining their attention. What did I do that for? I groan, I don't want _their_ attention just Motoki's.

He turns my way, "Oh, Darien, how long have you been here?" There are giggles at the table. Okay, I'm not stupid!

"What this? You were making me wait as some kind of joke?" I huff and puff at him. I was overly mad for some reason.

"No, not a joke," the blond cuts in. I look over at her, waiting impatiently for her to carry on. "Rei and I have an assignment for our psychology class, it involves predicting people's reactions to certain situations and turning it into data. Thank you so much for being a volunteer! You don't know how much you've helped!" She smiles brightly at me. Rei nodding beside her. Across from them, Ami is reading a book but I see the slightest smirk appear.

Though I've cooled down a bit I still retort, "But I didn't know about it, to volunteer."

"Well, of course, Minako and I can't tell people beforehand, that would mess with the results!" Rei giggles her ivory skin feigning innocence. "You should know how important accurate data is _Doctor_ Chiba." She emphasis doctor like it has great meaning.

"What kind of data could you get from me?" I ask her.

"It's just some rough data but," she takes a breath, "that you don't like change or care about new people, based on your anxiousness to Motoki not being at his usual spot and the way you rejected Jadeite the new worker from taking your order." She looks genuinely hurt that I was rude to him. "That groups of women make you uneasy, which is what took you so long to approach us." Hardly, women are just a pain. "You came here after work to spend time with your best friend while he _is_ at work, amounts to you having little to no personal life."

"My life is my concern. And Motoki is _always_ working."

"Though,' she continues as if I hadn't spoken, "you're a doctor so you make your life about helping other people or, is it the money?"

"I do it for the challenge, the money is a bonus."

"And..." Minako adds, "True love is very important to you."

"What no reason why?" I laugh at their make-believe tales.

"Because of what finally brought you over here." I raise my eyebrow at her. "You thinking Motoki would flirt with some women when he's truly in love with Reika."

"Yeah man, how could you think that of me?" I catch him wink at the girls as I roll my eyes.

"My names Makoto by the way." The brunette next to Ami stands up her long ponytail swooshing behind her as she puts her hand out for me to shake as we bow. I glare at her while taking her hand, for unknown reasons and I quickly wish I hadn't when I realize how firm of a grip she has. She smirks at my flinch.

"Don't underestimate her," Ami who had been reading a book this whole time, informs me, "Makoto is as tough as they come." They exchange a smile and she goes back to her book. These girls are crazy!

"Well, I hope I helped but I have to get back to work; rush hours coming soon," Motoki says as he gets up and puts the chair back in its place.

"Of course you did!" Minako calls to him as Rei calls,

"Thank you!"

There is no way I'm staying with these odd girls another second. I turn to rush out the doors, I'm only a few steps when I collide with someone I didn't know was there. I reach out and grab what feels like a short woman as a reflux to try and steady myself but that only made it worse as we start to fall. I was about to land on her and I knew that would crush her small form so I pulled her to me with one hand and with the other reach behind her to flip us as soon as it touches the ground, that causes me to roll onto my back with her to land on top of me, her head on my chest. All went fairly well I was thinking when something long and hard hit me in the head. I moan loudly with my eyes closed. What was that?

"I'm so sorry!" she tells me.

"It's quite alright," I groan back.

"Usagi you klutz!" I hear Rei call. "What's with you running into people."

"Shut up, Rei!" The girl on top of me calls back. I hit my head back on the ground in the realization that this is the same girl that was crushed by the drunk man. "I'm crippled here, he ran into me." I took the risk of opening my eyes and looking down at her just as she looked up at me, her eyes quickly barging out in an accusing manner. "You..."

"Mamoru," I state my name with a slight smirk also narrowing my eyes.

"I don't care what your name is," she leers.

She tries to get up but is having difficulty, I notice that her leg is in a cast and I see that what hit me on the head was a crutch and it is now out of her reach. I assume that she broke it when that obese guy fell on her a couple days ago. I feel a little bad for laughing at her so hard now.

Suddenly she falls back onto me, her knee landing on my precious parts; I begin moaning in pain and cast her an angry look. I hear her friends laughing in the background. I take back ever feeling sorry for her.

"Oh my goodness. I didn't mean to do that," she whispers sincerely; I squirm in pain. "I'm so sorry! I promise; I can't use my leg well in this cast."

"Just... get off me, please," I'm able to breath out.

"Makoto, would you mind please?" Usagi calls behind her.

"Not at all," she calls back.

I have unshed tears as I watch Makoto help Usagi to her feet and Minako hands her the crutches.

"Her knee was bad enough now you're giving her a weapon?" I state trying to move to a sitting position.

"I'm with you on that, believe me," Rei rubs her leg with a cringe on her face. Do to her wearing a skirt I can see a bruise.

"Well, I doubt any of you would want to carry me around all day," Usagi huffs.

"I doubt anyone would also," I retort as I finally manage to sit up breathing hard, still on the floor. The others giggle at the joke.

"You need to mind your own business, jerk." I'm sure she would have crossed her arms if she didn't have to hold onto the crutches.

"I was until someone step in my path," I rise from the floor trying to hide the pain I am still in.

"What do you think you own the floor? You ran into me! I tried getting out of the way before you plowed me over, you big lug!" Grrrrr. I tower over her but she doesn't back down.

I look over at the other girls to say to them, "What's her average for getting run over in a week?"

The girls smile and Usagi turns to glare at them, "Don't answer that."

I bend down close to her ear to whisper triumphantly, "You just did."

As I turn to leave this time looking first, I wave bye to Motoki a big smile on my face. He looks confused but waves back.

Stepping out of the club I hear behind me, "You are the most annoying..." the doors close and she is cut off.

Limping to my car I wonder if I should get checked for any damages. I roll my eyes, _that_ girl is dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mamoru?" I look up from my work desk to see Luna in my office doorway. "Your first patient of the day is here," she smiles at me, knowing those were dreaded words. It's Tuesday morning, and I have a full day of work ahead of me. I do a half of day here then a little over half a day at the hospital; the same goes for Thursday as well. Monday and Friday I work full shifts here at the clinic. Wednesday and Saturday I only work at the hospital (though the shifts very) and every other Sunday I work at the hospital, like this past weekend.

"Thank you," I smile back accepting the challenge. We jest like this often. I like the married females much more than the single ones that are always throwing themselves at me. Don't get me wrong some married women do too, it's just easier to turn them down without them trying over and over again.

"Are you alright? You were in another world for a minute," she leans on my door frame, concern on her face. I guess I was for a minute.

"I just had a lingering dream last night, I keep thinking about." I shrug like it was nothing.

"Oh, what was it about," excitement takes her over.

"I don't remember. I almost can but then it's gone. I'm not one that really has memorable dreams." I state while I gather my equipment, readying myself for a day of work.

"Awe... Well, how was your weekend?" Luna asks as I walk with her to the room. She had yesterday off.

"Just work at the hospital," I tell her. "The only eventful thing was running into Usagi again Friday night." I almost start limping in remembrance, "That girl is quite literally, a pain."

"Is that the same blond girl?!" she asks excitedly as we round a corner. "At lunch, that story's all mine!"

"Like heck," I claim before we enter the room with my patient. I paste on a smile, "Hello again, Ms. Uko." She smiles back.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

It wasn't until I was a few feet in the arcade that I realize that, I must have a thing for being tortured. Either that or I would never have thought that 'Miss Loudy' would live here every night. But there she is.

"Motoki can I have some more, please?" I hear her call to his back as she takes a seat on the stool next to the one I always sit on.

Right as I decide to leave Motoki turns to hand over her drink and spots me.

"Hey, Mamoru!" No, darn! I feign a smile and lift my hand in a half wave. I notice Usagi stiffen.

"Hey, Motoki," I walk slowly closer.

"Thanks for the water," Usagi says with a nod as she slides off the chair. She grabs the nearby crutch; down to one and a walking cast now, her foot mustn't be too badly injured. She takes the water with her other hand and limps forward. "I'll sit in a booth till the girls get here, though," I smirk at her unsteadiness wondering how she's made it this far in life.

"You're starting to come more often, you did miss me?" Motoki asks, though his face is in contorted uneasiness at Usagi, he probably feels bad for her moving just because I walked in.

"No," I jest taking my eyes off her and speeding up towards my spot.

"That hurts." We smirk than I catch his eyes go wide as,

Wetness, sudden wetness, all on my front and side. "Wha!" I exclaim looking down at myself then up at a mortified looking Usagi. Really! Did she just trip spilling her water all over me from several feet away?

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She waddles to the counter as best as she can, grabs Motoki's hand towel and hurriedly starts trying to wipe the water off me. I apparently can't move. I don't understand her lack of luck. Or mine for that matter.

"If I had to guess how I would die, I'd have to say it would involve you," I say out loud more meaning it to stay in my head. She stops dabbing at my wet shirt that's now clinging to my torso.

"Now that's a bit harsh," She bites back, "I said sorry and I'm trying to help." She throws the rag at me and ungracefully storms off.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"...and then angerly storms off!" I recall the situation to Luna in a huff. "Talk about mood swings! I'm the victim of her hazardous life!"

Luna smiles, "She's having a hard time with her foot, cut her some slack." She goes into thought laughing, "Maybe she just wanted a reason to run her hands along your abs?" I roll my eyes; I must be rubbing off on her.

"I'm pretty sure she was too full of mortification. And I don't think her brain can process two emotions at once let alone such a scheme." I think that's the first time ever I thought of a female as not scheming. But everything about her is written on her face, she couldn't hide anything if her life depended on it.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

I sit at a booth at Crown reading a book and drinking coffee. The girls are playing some DDR games except for Usagi who is not quite out of her cast. She looks very happy still cheering the others on. Her smile is bright and big, her blue eyes sparkling. Oh, she's looking at me... and I'm looking at her. We look away and I go back to my book. Yet not quite into it as my mind wanders. When I look up again she's animatedly playing a fighting game, Pokkan Tournament or some such with Makoto.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

I walk out of the Crown Club at apparently the same time Usagi is walking in. We run into each other as is becoming normal. This time, as I catch her we just wobble for a bit.

"I think we're getting better at running into each other," I say in a low voice removing my hands from her arms.

"This thang," she motions to her cast, "comes off soon then there should be no more of, this." Usagi wiggles her finger between us in a 'you and me' kind of way then collides her hands together for effect.

I bend down close to her, she smells like strawberries, "I don't think it's the cast that makes you clumsy, it's more like the wiring in your brain." I smirk as her face turns bright red.

"Now look here! You run into me sometimes too." She flicks her pointer finger up my chest her voice going lower with each word as her eyes focus on mine.

"But since I never run into anyone else, I still think it's your fault," I smirk again reaching for her hand to push it away but end up running my fingers up her arm and grabbing onto her hand. It's more intimate than I planned; her breath quickens. What am I doing?

"You know I have a mind to..." she breathes the retort.

"You mean you do have one?" Flames spark in her eyes as she fumes. But I'm already off.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"Man, Luna, it was priceless." I can't help but tell her of my latest victory. Minus the touching and such.

"You're getting used to running into her, huh?" She winks.

"You're impossible sometimes," I scuff.

"So you don't like your encounters with her?" the women eyes me knowingly.

"Would anyone like getting bruises on a regular basis?" I dodge the question.

"They do say love hurts," she smiles wickedly at me.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"You need to at least come to the season finals." Motoki is excitingly telling me about the last game night of the winter semester. He has one last big one before summer starts, then they start back up again when the fall semester starts. Because we all know that when Reika gets here his heart is not into them; it's to preoccupied with her. I don't think I could handle a long distance relationship. I've never even been able to handle any relationship.

"Lot's of people, not my thing." It's not and he knows it.

"What'cha got there?" Motoki shifts his attention to whoever just came in the door.

"Handmade pillows!" I hear Minako answer behind me. Probably skipping by the happy tone in her voice.

"We've been taking advantage of some of the clubs on campus." I hear Ami as well as I turn to look at the lot if them coming in. They aren't as bad as I first thought that month and a half ago. Still annoying but just not as bad. I see Ami holds a pillow with a blue and white checkered pattern.

"This week we tried the sewing club. I've been loving it!" I see Makoto proudly hold up her pillow. It's actually quite beautiful will a forest scene embroidered into it.

"Only because you're so good at sewing already." Usagi eyes Makoto jealously as she finishes walking in the door. She spots me and quickly hides hers behind her back.

"She's a little sour 'cus her's didn't turn out so well," Rei answers my unasked question. "Hi, Jadeite." Rei goes to show him her pillow of purples and reds swirling around and they start a conversation.

I'm more interested in Minako as she swipes the pillow out of Usagi's hands, "See?" She shows Motoki and I. It's lopsided and the bright colors clash. It's so her in a nutshell. I laugh.

"Minako!" Usagi exclaims reaching for it.

"You should be proud of yourself, Usagi. It's not like you've ever sewn before like Makoto, and Rei." Ami tries to encourage.

"I was until people started laughing at it," She looks pointedly at Minako and Rei. Minako's pillow though a lot better than Usagi's is not as good as the others. It is orange with a yellow heart unevenly sewn onto the front.

I cut in, "And rightfully so. I hope you got your money back."

"It's a free club, jerk. They're there to help us explore and learn new things," Usagi crosses her arms at me.

The girls escape to a booth, knowing better than to get in between us. Which I appreciate.

"Well, that's good because you're going to need all the help you can get. Do they have a club to help with clumsiness?"

"I haven't run into you in over a week!" She starts turning red her voice raising an octave.

"I've noticed, my brushes have started to heal." I rub pretend brushes mockingly. She really is doing better without the cast, I have to admit.

"It has never hurt that bad; over exaggerator." She stomps her foot. I see where her leg is lighter and chapped from being in the cast since her skirt ends right below her knees. It will take a while to even out.

"Child," I retort.

"You are so mean," She heaves frustrated.

"And you can not sew." I point to her pillow.

"Grrrrrrr" She storms out the door with her pillow. I look over to her friends who look concerned.

"You might have lost me my best customer." Motoki says concerned, "I'm doubling the price of your coffee now."

After only a few seconds Usagi storms back in without her pillow. "There, no more pillow!" She goes over to where her friends are, her back to me.

"You're lucky this time, but it's still doubled."

I get up and walk outside in need of air I tell myself.

"Mamoru?" Motoki calls.

Once outside I look around. I don't see their cars, they must have walked here from the university which is not far. I spot the trash bin and with impulsiveness leading the way hop up on the side and look in. I eye the pillow there and without thinking too much swipe it up and head to my car. I reach into my pocket and grabbing my keys push the button to pop the trunk, throw the pillow in and slam it closed in a fluid motion.

God help me I don't know what I'm doing.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry it's taken forever! First busy season at work then I've been trying to find a beta reader, unsuccessfully I might add.

Without further ado chapter 4:

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"I knew the day was coming, ugh," Motoki is complaining about having to hire a new DJ for the club. He usually has three on staff but I guess this one worked the hours of two since he needed the money for college so Motoki never hired the third one when the time came. I don't really know the guy because I don't stay when the 'party' starts; eight on Sunday through Thursday (except for game nights,) seven Friday and Saturday.

"Just tell the guy he can't graduate and go off to a better life," I suggest with a smirk. "He has to stay and work only for you for all eternity."

"I wish that were an option," he bangs his head on the counter and mumbles, "He's such a good worker and everyone likes him."

"You'll find someone just as good, you always do," I reassure with a pat on his head that causes it to bang on the counter again hurting more than comforting him; he glares at me briefly.

"I know, and I have time," he sighs. "I only need to hire one within the next ten days then the other can wait till the spring semester starts in three weeks."

"That's the spirit! The help wanted signs are up and you posted it on multiple websites." I know my friend is just feeling down because he wants everything perfect before Reika is back in the U.S. If he's bogged down with work complications then that's less time he has with her. And he always throws a big welcome home party for which he will need a DJ.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"Booya! I hope you understand that I have you beat when it comes to this game!" I hear Rei tell Makoto about some first person shooter type game.

Motoki is off helping customers so I'm currently eavesdropping, waiting for Usagi to show up. Because, she's less likely to run into me if I just stay on this stool.

"It's just an off night for me," Makoto sounds defeated.

"Oh come on, get over him! The year-end tournament is in two days!" Minako says from the game she's playing.

"Yes and more important then that is concentrating on finals. You still have two left," I hear Ami add.

"See, you don't have time to mope about some boy that got upset because he couldn't get in your skirt before marriage!" Rei says a little too loudly. Why am I bothering to listen to this conversation? I technically just have to listen for the door.

Makoto shushes her, "Yell it to the world why don't you, Rei." Panic is in her tone.

"Not many girls our age are pure. Be proud! You will be blessed with a great husband when the time is right," Rei's voice turns whimsical.

"You really should be. I wish I would have waited." I don't want to know that much about you Minako. Lalalalalalalalalalala I thought these girls were twentyish but now I'm thinking seventeen by the way they're taking. Are we sure they are in college and not high school? Do they have fake ID's and that's how they get in?

"Hey, girls!" I hear Usagi call from the door, just arriving. My stomach turns suddenly; did I eat something bad today or is it instinct that I will soon be in some type of pain?

"How do you think you did on your finals today?" Ami calls concerned. "I know you were stressing about them."

"It's all studies with you isn't it," Usagi wines. "But I feel very confident. Only one more final tomorrow and I'm sure hope I pass it." I turn on my bar stool.

"You know C's _may_ be passing but I wouldn't call them _good_ grades," I tease.

"I'll have you know I have a GPA of 3.7 that I work extremely hard for!" I almost see fire billowing around her. This must be a very touchy subject.

"I'm sure you do have to work _extremely_ hard for your mind to work that well," I retort; Rei laughs at my joke as well. Usagi starts getting angrier fire building in her eyes and heat radiating from her but suddenly, she calms down.

"I have other things to worry about." The blond turns towards the people practicing games. "Like winning a grand prize!" She must be bipolar.

"And your last final," Amy rolls her eyes.

"I have my heart set on gold! Sweet games, here I come!" She heads for the machine rolling her long sleeves up to her elbow.

Time goes by as I watch the people waste their life on video games, talk to Motoki and drink my coffee. The girls are actually very good, but so are the people they fight against. And it amazes me how hand-eye coordinated Usagi is at video games, but nothing else.

"You know, whenever one of the girls win they give the money to someone in need," Motoki starts telling me.

"No, I didn't. That's nice of them," I act indifferent.

"Yeah, it's why they try so hard. They like helping people that need a little help," Jadeite adds awestruck. He's a good kid, going to school to be a physical therapist but he's still naive about some ways of the world. "They do a lot for the community too. Friday and Saturday nights they help out around town. Rei passes out food with her church five mornings a week." He definitely is smitten with the dark haired girl.

"And I know Makoto makes blankets, pillows, and other things for hospitals for children," Motoki adds. "Minako does community puppet shows as well as at hospitals to encourage children. Usagi volunt..." I cut him off,

"Yeah, I get it, they're good girls," I state, Motoki rolls his eyes at my gruffness. As if I need another reason to be drawn towards her. She's too young for me already! Maybe I should ask him.

"Oh hey! Look it's our new DJ!" The owner yells past me to the doors.

"Hey!" I hear called back. I turn to see a tall man with dark brown hair pulled in a low pony. I never liked long hair on guys.

"Nervous on your first day?" Motoki asks.

"Not at all," He smiles at us. An average college student, he's overflowing with outward confidence.

"Mamoru, Jadeite, meet my new hire, Saiya," Motoki introduces us. "Saiya, this is my best friend, Mamoru. Though don't expect to see him much he hardly stays this late." We shake hands and I nod. "This is Jadeite another of my employees; he's a Jack-of-all-trades around here."

"This is a great place to work." They shake hands and say greetings to each other. "I'll show you to the locker slash employee room."

"Thank you," Saiya follows Jadeite to the back. Something I can't put my finger on feels a bit off about him.

"Girls, it's almost 8," Motoki calls towards them.

"What's that about," I ask.

"The girls don't like to party so they leave before eight. Very much like you. Sometimes I give them a courtesy reminder if it gets close and they're still here."

"Thanks, Motoki!" Usagi yells as she walks up to the bar. The other girls making their way a bit slower. "You ready for Thursday?!"

"You know it! Good luck on your last final," he tells her. She nods her head at him in affirmation.

"You'll need it with a ditsy brain like yours," I smirk. She shakes her fist at me and I laugh.

"Ready, Usagi?" Makoto asks drawing close with the others.

"I'm going to use the restroom real quick, if you don't mind," she asks them as she starts to walk backward towards the direction of the bathroom/backroom hall.

"Of course not," Rei waves her off.

"You know she wants to say goodbye to Jadeite anyway," Minako nudges Rei with her shoulder suggestively. They laugh, except for Rei who huffs, as Usagi turns fully heading for the hallway.

I make to leave when I hear a big thud and groans of pain. I look to see Usagi on her bum on the ground with the new DJ standing before her.

"Why does everyone run into me?" I hear her say exasperated.

"I wouldn't blame others if it always happens," Saiya tells her. Hey! That's my line! He reaches his hand out to help her up and she lets him. "Are you trying to go into a restricted area?" He jests.

"No, I was heading for the bathroom," she huffs, "Before you knocked me off my feet."

"I'm sorry you fell, I would much rather sweep such a pretty lady off her feet." I moan at his statement.

"Hello, I'm Minako! Nice to meet!" She nudges in and shakes his hand. I didn't even notice her rush at them but I'm glad for it.

"Hello, I'm Saiya," I notice his head follow Usagi's retreating form.

I hold off on leaving as I wait for Usagi to come back out. I watch as Minako, Makoto, _and_ Ami flaunt over Saiya; Rei is talking with Jadeite. Usagi comes out walking up to the girls.

"I didn't catch your name?" He flashes a smile at her.

"Usagi," She replies simply.

"Saiya is the new DJ," Makoto supplies, "and he's starting at the same university as us.

"Am I going to be honored with having you dance to my music?" He asks them but looks pointedly at her.

"It's not really your music," I say curtly standing tall. Minako glares at me but I don't back down.

"Thank you, but I don't dance," Good, she turned him down. "But maybe I'll see you around." What? Don't tell him that he'll think you're into him!

"Not to mention, it's time for us to be going anyway," Ami tries. "We do have more finals tomorrow."

"Not that you're not cute enough to stay for but tests and all," Minako sighs sadly.

"Well, maybe you can show me around town sometime? This'll be my first semester here," he moves to block her path. I start to fume I realize.

"Sure. This city is a bit overwhelming but there is a lot to do here," Usagi agrees.

"I know some great places to eat!" Minako adds.

"And I know some neat tricks to getting around," the brunette joins.

"And I know the best study places," Amy's eyes twinkle.

"Cool then, I'll have my brothers join us. It'll be fun. I've got to start my shift but I'll see you around," He smiles broadly.

"See you later, Jadeite!" Rei calls. He waves to her as I herd them out the door.

"I'm ready for this semester to be over," Minako says emerging outside. "My brain is filled to the brim."

"Me too, I can't stand the anxiety of taking tests," Usagi looks pained.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, don't stress out about it," I pat her on the head. She looks at me strangely. I look at me strangely! Well metaphorically speaking.

"Thanks..."

"Well I have work in the morning and you all obviously need your rest," I head for my car. My head suddenly hurting.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"What is with you today? You're in your brain more than normal," Luna asks while we're eating lunch at a local fast food restaurant before I go off to the hospital portion of my work day and her back to the office.

"I'm thinking," I say simply.

"About?" she presses. She never gives up when her nose smells something off.

"Just thinking about where to go after work tonight," I tell the truth. Just not all of it, the Game Night is tonight.

"You should go," she shrugs her shoulders like it's the simple answer.

"Oh yeah?" I smirk at her.

"It's probably something kind of cool that just has too many people. You really need to get over your dislike of crowds. People are interesting and beautiful," she goes all dreamy-eyed; obviously an extrovert.

"It's just an event at the Crown Club," I roll my eyes, "that I'm not that into anyway."

"But," Luna adds, " someone _special_ is going to be there."

"She's not special," I huff.

" _Ohhhhh_. I guess not," she breaks into a giggle her graying hair falling out of pace a bit. Darn, I fell for it! "Is it the same _blond_ _girl_ you're always going on about?"

I laugh heartily, "You're pushy you know that?"

"Of course I do; it's how I get results," she flashes her smile. "You really like her, why not ask her to coffee? What could it hurt?"

"There's are a multitude of reasons but mainly, I think she's too young. I mean she's in college but they all sound so young."

"They all?" She asks.

"Her and her group of friends," I clarify.

"Find out her age then decide what you should do." I nod at her, contemplating the idea. "You don't want someone to snatch her up then find out she's only like, 5 years younger."

My chest hurts suddenly. Heartburn? Maybe from my spicy chicken sandwich. I'm not feeling hungry anymore.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

I pull into the packed out club. Ugh, people. I'm not sure why I'm breaking my routine for a girl but I step out of my car anyway, my brain not in control of my feet.

The contests have already begun by the time I walk in.

"...su and Minako are neck 'n neck," Motoki on a mic is talking about a couple boys, another girl and her on that dancing game. Though his voice through the microphone is just barely louder than the people loudly cheering them on. "Over here Rei is racking up points in the first-person shooter, totally blowing away her competition. Maybe next time Ani?" Guys are standing around in awe of her and I can tell Jadeite is not quite okay with them. I empathize.

Thinking of which I spot Usagi talking with Makoto and (I groan) Saiya. I head in the direction of them. When I'm close enough to be heard over the noise I try to get their attention when it gets even louder.

I look over to see Rei shaking hands and bowing with her opponent in admirable victory.

"And it looks like Rei is our grand champion in first-person shooters!" I hear Motoki call over the mic. "She was so far ahead this round, I don't think anyone had a doubt. And over here in DDR land, Minako is slightly behind can she catch up this round? Or will it be Mishisu moving on to finals?"

I watch and people move about and I spot Ami moving with them to a set of four identical games lined next to each other. If I cared enough I probably could remember the name of them. Rei and Jadeite meet up I can tell he's congratulating her before going back to work behind the bar with her following to sit a the bar.

"Minako is pulling ahead as we near the end of this dance!" I shake my head still not understanding how that's dancing. "It's anyone's game at this point!" A flood of cheering happens. "Minako is our winner by only four hundred points!"

"I knew you could do it!" I hear Usagi yell from in front of me while pumping her arms up and jumping wildly.

"We will start the first round of the platformer competition before we start the next DDR round. The starting contestants for this are Ami, ..."

"Go, Ami!" Usagi yells while I wonder how good this bookworm is at games.

"How good can Ami be?" I finally acknowledge my presence as her head turns to glance back at me her body seems to go stiff. I notice Saiya roll his eyes as he realizes who I am; well I don't like you either. "I rarely see her practice like the rest of you."

Usagi immediately goes on the defensive loosening up, "That's because she doesn't _need_ to practice." She sees the questioning on my face and continues, "It's all brain-math and precision button pressing she had memorized after her third playthrough." Brain-math? I giggle inwardly at her with a side smile she reacts to in a way I can't read. Her eyes lingering on my lips like they're cancerous before looking back into my eyes. Maybe I need to read some books on body language because I am bad at this and I hate admitting I'm bad at anything, so I need to get better.

"Wow, she's really that good after only three goes at it?" Saiya, I forgot he was here, asks amazed.

"Well, it is Ami," Makoto says like it's the most obvious answer. And having known Ami the little bit that I have, I understand.

The blond nods her head looking back at Ami as Motoki moves on to announce the contestants for the next dance round. We watch Ami play a near perfect game and the other contestants grumble slightly.

"That's my Aims!" Makoto pushes the air above her. Another round starts as well as the final round for DDR in which Minako is in. We stand in relative silence, me not being able to think up appropriate conversation starters since this event is something I have ignorance about.

Suddenly I feel someone grab my arm and start to tug on it. "Whoa!" I exclaim.

As I look down at the cause I hear, "Oh Mamoru why haven't you told me about this place before!" Ann! Wha?! No... "It's so... happening, especially for how quaint it is. Oh, and what cute friends you have!" I'm frozen, in presumably awkwardness and fear... but mostly anger.

"Why, thank you. My name is Saiya, nice to meet you." He seems pleased that this pest is hanging all over me.

"My name is, Makoto," Usagi is stunned, the brunette picking up on it, "and this is Usagi."

"My name is Ann." They bow. Her as much as she can without letting go of my arm which is painful for me. "I'm sure Mamoru has told you all about me, we are dear _friends_." She said suggestively, and I looked towards Usagi who has a small smile on her face as my blood starts to burn in my veins.

"No, I don't believe he has," Usagi starts. "Though we haven't ever really talked that much. Everything has pretty much only been physical between us since the beginning." This causes my blood to boil for a much different reason my face heating up. Makoto starts to chuckle and I see great concern in Saiya's face. Then it dawns on the blond what she just said, her face turning white than bright red.

I hear Ann, "humph" and squeeze me tighter. Makoto can't contain herself from bursting out laughing.

"That... That's not what I mean. Umm..." she stumbles for words.

"No, of course not," Ann says harshly.

"Ok," I say a bit louder than needed. "Will you excuse us?" Usagi and Saiya nod as I pull Ann away from them.

Once we are away I pry her from my arm.

"What do you think you are doing," I only slightly manage to keep my cool.

"Well, when I heard you telling Luna about this place _knowing_ I was in earshot behind you at lunch. I knew you were telling me without wanting anyone at the office to know, so no one thinks we're having interoffice relationships. Which is quite stupid of a thing like anyone would care in this day in age."

"You need help," I state. She pouts at me but I continue. "If you ever come here, to this club again I will have you arrested for harassment charges. You know perfectly well that I cannot stand you, and your entitled delusioness. There are plenty of guys out in the world, go pick one of them to be crazy on."

"Why..." her face has contorted into some crazy unimaginable shape, "I... I..."

"Go." I point to the door.

I don't watch her walk out instead I go to the bathroom to cool off. I almost hate being _that_ much of a jerk but she doesn't know what _no_ is. What else can I do? I wash my face in the cool water taking a few minutes to calm down before heading back out.

I look for Usagi only to find she is up for her contest. I walk up close to the group of four game machines that she is playing on one of and find myself behind her friends. To my surprise her game of choice is Tetris. Probably one of the only games I thoroughly enjoy myself. Can she really be that good at this game? Nah.

But as I watch I realize that she is actually quite good and keeping up with the other three players quite well.

"And this last contest of the evening is quite exciting!" Motoki continues to commentate. "Will our last champion, Rubeus, take home the prize again or one of our past winners? Maybe our new lady to the game, Usagi?"

"She's new to this one?" I ask no one in particular.

"Oh yeah, when she hurt her leg she started playing it since she couldn't play DDR anymore and most of the other games were actually quite hard without the balance of both legs. Like FPS's," Ami fills me in, not looking away from the gameplay.

"She found out she's a natural," Minako adds.

"Who would have thought right?" Rei cracks.

"She's really coming into her own lately," Makoto sighs affectionately.

I catch Minako glancing back at me but I don't care enough to take my eyes off of Usagi and her masterful gameplay. That game actually looks fun to me. Maybe I'll give it a try sometime. I feel like I could give her a run for her money, maybe. It could be fun.

I watch as the pieces start to fall faster and mistakes start to happen to the point of no return. One by one they go out leaving Usagi and the redhead.

"And that move cost her big; looks like Usagi has given the round to Rubeus! That was a great game though." Motoki announces. Usagi looks disappointed but shakes the winner's hand with a bright smile as they bow. "And I think Usagi deserves a rookie round of applause!"

She blushes and bows to the cheering crowd. I clap loudly against my better judgment a slight curve of a smile on my face as she raises her head she spots me. I nod my approval of her gameplay and she smiles for a second before looking around me.

"Now let's give it up for Rubeus!" Motoki calls waving his free hand in the redhead's direction who bows to the audience as well.

"Alright! That's it for the games tonight!" Motoki announces. "The bar is still open, the dance floor will open up,"

"That's my cue," Saiya rushes off giving Usagi a wink first.

"All winners please follow me so I can get you your winnings," Motoki hands the mic to Saiya at the DJ booth then makes his way to the hallway probably heading for his office. I do know that he writes checks to the winners so that they're less likely to get mugged when leaving and they can come to pick them up at a later date if that makes them feel safer.

I watch as Ami, Rei, and Minako along with that redhead and some other guy follow.

Leaving me with Makoto to which Usagi is walking towards.

"Man, Usagi, that was soooo close! You did great!" The brunette picks the blond up in a squishing hug.

"Ugh, thanks, you, too," she manages to grunt out before Makoto sets her down.

"Nah, Rei was definitely better than me today. I've got to get my head back in the game!" She sounds a bit sorrowful.

Usagi turns to me, "So where's your _friend_?"

"Oh... ahh..." what should I say about that, "she had to leave. She's really just a coworker." She looks concerned.

"Oh, well, she seemed nice." Heck no, she isn't. Makoto rolls her eyes obviously seeing through Ann unlike her friend here.

"Anyway, you actually did really good at that game. I wouldn't have known you had it in you," it was out of my mouth before I realize what I had said in my effort to change the subject.

"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises and talents!" She huffs crossing her arms storming past me. But someone stepped back just in time for her to trip over the back of his foot causing her to fall towards me. Being used to this sort of thing by now I catch her with ease, panic, and surprise evident on her face.

"Would you stop that!" she seethes hurrying out of my arms.

"I mean, yeah, I can just let you fall to the floor but most the time it seems I would just end up falling with you," I joke. "It does seem much less painful this way since you insist on constantly falling into me."

"He's got a point," I knew I liked Makoto.

"Oh, look here come the girls. Let's get out of here I'm exhausted." She moves towards them in away from me. Makoto shrugs her shoulders at me as she follows Usagi.

"Mamoru!" Seems Motoki is finally able to talk to me. "I'm so glad you could come!" he calls as he approaches me. "Did you have fun?"

"I survived," I shrugged at him.

We talked for a few minutes him reminding me about Reika returning Saturday morning and her welcome home party Monday night. It, unfortunately, was long enough for me to miss the girls leave. I said my goodbyes and went home myself utterly worn out.


	5. Chapter 5

#

This story is very personal though it won't be evident for another two-ish chapters. So it's sometimes hard to write and other times it's cathartic and cleansing.

Thank you for your patience and love! Please continue to review it brings much joy!

Enough of taking up your time! On with the story!

#

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

As I'm finishing up my paperwork eager for Monday to end, I hear my phone vibrate next to my arm. I glance over to see a text alert from Motoki. I know what it is without having to read it, but I view it anyway:

~ Hey Mamoru. Just reminding you about Reika's  
welcome home party. I hope you can make it still.  
I didn't invite too many people so you should be  
fine LOL ;) ~

I am planning on going; Reika would kill me if I didn't. In fact, she probably put him up to this reminder. Also... well never mind.

I glance at the deformed pillow that now resides on the sofa chair in my office, it stands out with all its colors among my bland office. I still don't know why I saved it. At least Luna has _only_ cocked her eyebrow at it. I was expecting a barrage of questions. Heck, I still expect them, when I least expect them. If that makes any sense?

"Hey, Mamoru?" I look up from my thoughts to see Dr. Kunzite entering my office. I nod at him, he has become a good friend much like Luna since I started working here. "You busy tonight? We haven't hung out in a while; I thought we could do a guys night with another pal of mine? He's a lawyer and just got done with this big case and wants to unwind a little." Kunzite is four years older than me and has white hair (which is 'all the craze' right now) that goes just below his shoulders. He's the type of guy that is a natural leader and once he sees worth in you it makes you want to be a better person to not let him down.

"I actually have plans tonight," I grin. "My best friend, Motoki; I think I've told you about him," He nods in thought, "He's having a welcome home party for his girlfriend who teaches kids in Africa during the school year. They would both seriously kill me if I didn't show up." I pretend to stab myself in the heart a couple times for effect. To which he starts laughing.

"Well, I wouldn't want to discover you dead on the news in the morning so I understand," he chuckles out. We used to hang out a bit more than we do now since I started going back to the Crown and he got a girlfriend; mostly spending a lot of time with her.

"So did you and…" I can't remember; it starts with a 'C' I think.

"Calaveras? Yeah we broke up this weekend," He shrugs it off but I know he's got a soft heart, especially compared to mine. "So the night is for me as much as Nephrite," He laughs.

"Sorry to hear that man, raincheck? Unless you'd want to come with me tonight?" I genuinely ask. "It's at the club."

"No, way. I'm not going to ruin your fun with my sorrow. Besides I wasn't that into her." Sure. "I'll see you in the morning. Have a good time."

"You try as well," I call to his fleeting form.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

I turn in view of the Crown Club around 6:15 and catch sight of the parking lot packed full of cars, "Not too many my butt." I know he, of course, keeps the club open to the public but all the extra people that come to celebrate Reika grows every year as well.

I get out of the car mentally preparing my introverted self for the onslaught of people.

As I head inside I see the place is packed with Reika and Motoki's loved ones, the music's turned up, the dance floor is in full swing, there's snack food everywhere and drinks are being passed around. Every reason why I'm never here on a Friday or Saturday night. It may be low-key during the week but come the weekend or in this case, a party and there's no mistaking this place as a club.

After walking past the bouncer (he doesn't card me anymore) I search the room; there is only one blond girl I recognize and it's not the one I... not that I was looking for her but it's not her. _If_ I was looking for her it would be so she won't run into me without fair warning. The blond I do see, Minako, is enjoying herself with the other girls as they stand around one of the tall round tables. Rei is flirting with Jadeite as he hands out drinks and he flirts back in his shy way. Ami looks uncomfortable in every way possible, probably because they won't let her have a book. And Makoto is content with staring at a guy across the room. Glancing at the DJ and seeing it's not Saiya tonight; I smile.

As if on cue Minako spots me and makes her way over. When will this girl learn her jokes and hints don't work on me? I moan preparing for the onslaught as she takes a breath.

"Don't worry, she's just in the bathroom, " she winks at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie, crossing my arms over my chest and puffing it out a little.

"Playing hard to get, she is too. You guys need to work less hard," Minako pouts then promptly turns to walk away. What does she mean by that?

"Mamoru! I'm so glad you could make it!" That's an old familiar voice.

"Reika. How was the rest of the school year?" I ask as she gives me a hug, one that I don't mind returning. Reika is tall and healthy, with reddish brown hair that trails to the bottom of her shoulder blades.

"Wonderful! The second half is always easier; the kids realize that I actually care about them and that I'm not going to abandon them or use them for some greedy plan. I get to show them what love truly is! In a few more months I'll get new students and it'll start all over!" Her bright smile is not mirrored by Motoki.

"Let's not think about that now, you just got back a few days ago," he all but wines, Reika smiles brightly at him in understanding.

"Yes, dear," she gives him a peck on the lips. Even though they're disgustingly cute, I can't help but love them. She's a brilliant lady with a deep kindness; how he got so lucky I may never know.

"Hey, Motoki," is called from one direction just as…

"Motoki!' is yelled from another, I suppress a smile at the voice.

We look for both sources, Jadeite who is now behind the counter;

"Is it stuck again?" Motoki calls to Jadeite and he gives a firm nod. "What do you need, Usagi?" he then yells to her in the other direction.

"The ladies restroom is almost out of TP," She yells over the music and people from the hallway that leads to the bathrooms and back rooms. I feel relief, is it from seeing her?

"Hey, Mamoru! I turn as he tosses his keys at me, I catch them effortlessly. "Will you go help her for me, please?" It obviously wasn't a question because he is already halfway to help Jadeite, with me standing here gawking at him.

I recover myself and head for The Blond, reluctantly. She looks confused at my approaching.

"Motoki asked me to help you," I walk past her nonchalantly heading for the storage room. She follows me quietly, which is surprising but nice.

Reaching the door I fumble with the keys trying to remember the right one on the ring. I used to help him with this when we were younger but it's been awhile.

"I believe, it's that one," she points to a smaller bronze one on the ring. I raise my eyebrow at her. "I helped him the other day when his hands were full," she shrugs.

I insert the key and turn, it works, she has a bit of a memory after all. As I open the door, I can't help but feel less than at ease with this sudden quietness between us. I struggle to come up with a remark about her sudden ability to remember something.

"Did you have a good day at work today?" she quietly asks as she grabs one of the huge rolls of industrial toilet paper that weigh at least ten pounds each. I don't know how to answer such a simple question. I just grab three more rolls and close the door eager to be out of the confined space of this room; I can smell her and she smells good, like cherry pie good.

"I didn't have to give anyone any bad news." That's truthful but somehow feels inadequate.

"That's got to make your day better! Happy people make me happy anyway." She almost breaks into a skip then slows to a nervous walk as she leads me to the woman's bathroom door. I think she senses my hesitation at the door, "I'll make sure no one is inside."

I stand here baffled at her sudden... niceness, restrainedness, there's a small list forming of all she's baffling me with. What is going on in that girl's head?

I wait a few seconds before the door opens back up. Usagi holds it open as two girls walk out.

"Thanks, girls. We'll have the ladies room in tip-top shape in a moment," she smiles at them than me, "All clear." It was such an easy smile, like I wasn't her worst enemy on a daily basis.

I take in the female bathroom for the first time in quite a few years as Usagi heads to the first stall, her roll of TP already placed on the counter. Nothing has changed; the tiled purple and gray swirl walls, gray floor tiles, and gray counter with three sinks inlaid are all the same. The long mirror above the sinks is bigger and there is now a full-length mirror next to them on the wall.

"I don't know what key opens these but it must be tiny but long... and flat," she observes studying the cover keyhole as I look at the keys.

"Here you can try them," I hand her the keys then go to the counter to set the rolls I have down as well. I hear her trying the keys as I walk back to the stall. I look over her shoulder to see her turning one that didn't work.

"I can't believe you're so close. Aren't you afraid I might harm you in some way with the keys?" She asks with a smirk and a sideways glance at me.

"I'll just have to take my chances since Motoki ordered me to help you. Besides, you don't seem like your normal clumsy self, tonight. I mean, you made it all the way to the bathroom with that heavy roll in one piece."

"Got it!" she exclaimed finding the right key. Pulling the outer case down she removes the empty roll taking it to the counter as I go to fetch a new one and place it in for her to then replace the cover and re-lock it. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"See that went smoothly," I smirk.

"It did, Mamoru," Usagi gives a firm proud nod.

"But there are three more," I tease gesturing to the remanding stalls.

She looks at me sternly then we both start laughing as we continue to replace the toilet paper in the same fashion. She's different lately. Wondering I study her, noticing her soft pink flowery dress and how well it hugs her petite form though she's still as modest as usual. With how hot it is out this early in June I've never seen her wear sleeves shorter than right above her elbow or anything revealing in the slightest; even her skirts to her knees or longer. Her long hair tonight is in curls spiraling around her in golden rays and not a hint of makeup to mar her face. She's breathtaking this evening, which is something I've never allowed myself to think before. And now, now my mind is having a hard time processing anything else.

This last stall being the handicap accessible one, she doesn't leave when I bring the new toilet paper since there is room for us both. Instead, she just leans against the stall wall my back to the brick wall. As I place the last roll in its place I breathe in her cherry scent again and contemplate why she always smells like fruit.

Do to being distracted it's taking me much longer to place in this roll; she bends down to check on what might be wrong with it and I realize how close I am to her, I pull back sharply for unknown reasons hitting my head on the high window's ledge. Cursing under my breath I slide to the ground feeling a bit light headed. I wonder why there are such things as high blurred out windows in bathrooms anyway. You might say for an exit in case of fire or whatnot but no one could reach it anyway.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Usagi asks worry in her voice as she leans over me to examine my head.

"You didn't do anything," I mumble into my hands as I let her look at the spot. "This time," I add. Knowing her a time will come sooner than later. Her hands part my hair and I hiss slightly.

"No, I guess not, but I am sorry it happened," her voice is soft and true. I try to laugh but then end up moaning in pain. I look up at her and her eyes are a pool of concern; big and blue and easy to read. I'm lost in them as they change to reveal something I can almost understand. I feel like it's so familiar. I start to lift my hand up to pull her closer...

"Usagi, are you in here?" Ami breaks our trance.

"Hai!" her face turns red as she stands and locks the TP container quickly and hands me back the keys.

"Someone named, Demande is here and looking for you," Ami adds. I give a questioning look to the blond's back as she steps out of the stall. Who is Demande? A brother maybe? Hopefully.

"Mamoru hit his head while helping me with the toilet paper. Would you mind looking at it for me?" I can hear her moving towards the door, away from me.

"No problem," Ami walks closer to where she can see me.

"Thanks, love," Usagi calls as she rushes out.

"Do you really need me to examine it?" the bluenette asks concerned. I hang my head and shake it 'no.' "You're sure?"

"Yeah, just good bump, I'll be fine." She nods turning to leave as well. "Ah, Ami, who's Demande?"

"You know Rubeus, the guy that beat Usagi at Tetris?" she looks back at me clarifying.

"Yeah, I remember him," Thinking back to it.

"I _think_ it's his older brother," she sounds unsure. "He's tall with white hair, slender build. I don't like his eyes but one really shouldn't judge a book by its cover." she turns to leave continuing, "and you know Usagi, she can find the good in anybody. Maybe not any book but definitely anybody." She mumbles the last part.

It hits me I don't know Usagi as well as she implied, but I want to, I feel the need to. Would she ever rush off to talk to me? Could she ever feel the same towards me? And I know it's irrational to feel this jealousy against Demande when I can't really put a clam on her but I have such a burning chest, accompanied with a nasty taste in my mouth at the thought of him.

I suddenly realize I better get out of the girls' restroom before _one_ comes in. Hurrying out I go to grab the near to empty rolls but they are gone; Usagi must have taken them.

Rushing out I have to stop to lean against the hallway wall my head still throbbing. I reach up and sure enough, I have a small lump forming but I'm not bleeding.

"Mamoru, how'd it go?' Motoki ask. Getting closer he takes one look at me, "That bad, huh? Sorry, should have asked one of the staff to help her but they are already working hard tonight. It's a bigger turnout than I anticipated."

"No," I say a bit too eagerly, ah, "this was my doing. Not her fault. She did fine they are all changed over. Listen, do you know anything about some Demande guy?" He looks at me strangely as I hand him back his keys. "And, ahhh, can I have some ice?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Come'er." I follow my friend's fleeting form. "Demande is a ladies man; a guy that never leaves alone. If you catch my drift. He's always been nice enough though. Why do you want to know about him?"

"I, um, well," he's going to find out sooner or later, "I heard Ami and Usagi talking about him." We arrive at the bar and Motoki quickly scoops ice onto a clean hand towel gathers the corner together and hands it to me.

"I see," he says like it's the simplest answer as I lift the ice to my ever growing lump.

"Mamoru! What happened?" Reika asks lifting my hand with the towel off my head to inspect it.

"I hit my head," she releases my hand and gives me a look of concern. "It's no big deal. A little ice will fix it right up. I'm a doctor remember, I'd know if it was actually bad." She seems reassured by that and drops the topic. "Can I get some water?" I direct at my friend. He nods filling me up a glass; I take a drink as soon as he hands it to me.

"So Motoki," Reika turns to him, "since everything is mostly under control, start introducing me to the new faces."

"Of course, my love. Mamoru can tag along too; they are his favorite people after all," his voice has a hint of sarcasm. Coming out from behind the counter Motoki clasps my shoulder with his hand as he leads us from the bar. Effectively not giving me a choice in the matter.

"Sure," I lace the word with sarcasm to which Reika laughs. As we start walking around I wonder more about Usagi and how to adjust to the revelation of my fondness towards her.

"So," Reika starts, "how's your life going, Mamoru?"

"It's going well," I shrug.

"They decided to keep you at that clinic?" I started when she was here for winter break. I ended up not being able to see her off when she went back to Africa or be there for Motoki then as well. "Even with your extreme introverted ways."

"They haven't thought that a fault in me yet," I laugh. "I feel accepted as one of their own."

"As they should. You're a brilliant doctor!" Thankfully my friends are forgiving even when I don't deserve it. "Motoki says you're still not dating; no lady has caught your eye yet?"

Years of hiding my feelings it's not hard to keep a straight face but do I need to? If I'm still not okay with showing my feelings even to my best friends then is this feeling even real? Maybe it was just in the moment; her smell mixed with how nice she looks and how close she was. Not to mention how long it's been.

"Not yet, I guess," I know I took too long to answer.

"You guess?" She knows too.

I look away from her avoiding Motoki's glance. We are approaching the 'new faces' which are the girls as I figured.

"Hey Motoki, finally going to introduce us?!" Minako calls out. Usagi and I make eye contact; I form a small smile and she blushes before looking towards Reika. Next to her is a tall white-haired man that I assume is that Demande. My chest burns again at his closeness to her.

"You don't want to know this guy," my _friend_ gestures to me, "he can be a bit of a jerk." Reika playfully slaps him on the arm while I roll my eyes. "Ohh, you mean my beautiful, talented, and loving girlfriend! This is Reika whom I know you've heard much about." The girls nod their heads adamantly. He goes on to introduce them but I'm more paying attention to Demande's hand brushing up against Usagi's on the table she doesn't pull away but she doesn't look completely comfortable either; and I know I'm not imagining that just because of this rage starting to burn inside me.

"Your name is Demande, right?" I hear Motoki ask.

"Yes, that's right," he answers back, "I came with Usagi. My brother, Rubeus won the Tetris round of the game night championship. When I saw Usagi playing I was entranced. She is such a lovely creature." He looks at her. Usagi has a deep blush accompanied by a shy smile. And I try my best to not care.

"Usagi, here," Motoki has my attention again as he gestures to her, "is going to school to be a nurse." Is she now? I didn't know that; again there is so much I don't know about her.

"Yes, only one and a half years left after spring semester!" she says overdramatically throwing her arms up in the air.

"Also don't let her and Mamoru too close to each other, it's bad for his health." He motions at the ice I'm still holding to my head. They all laugh while I roll my eyes and set my water on the table.

"This one wasn't her fault," I defend her causing Minako's eyebrow to raise, "this time," I add in my normal tone towards her.

"I am still sorry it happened. Are you really okay?" Her concern for me from earlier is very clear on her face again. I start to get lost in the emotional blue waves of her eyes.

"Well, compared to when it's actually your fault that I get hurt, this bump won't last near as long." I joke trying to regain normalcy between us. I catch a strange look on Demande's face that I don't like.

"You know, why do I even try with you! You are such a pig," she yells back but it's not the same, it's ambiguous. She pounds her fist on the table for emphasis (and I'd like to think to get it away from that guy) causing only my glass of water to jump over and spill… onto me… of course.

"I see what you mean," Reika chuckles along with the rest of them.

"Sorry, not sorry," the blond spats out crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. That's a bit more like it.

"You are such a child," I chide shaking my head. She briefly sticks out her tongue at me before Motoki continues his introductions. I want to stay but I have to deal with the water soaking further into my clothes so I leave them for the bathroom.

I still haven't found out how old she is. I know that she's not only in college but a good fraction done. I will try to find out tonight.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"Oh I was meaning to tell you," Motoki starts a conversation with me since Reika's attention is being pulled elsewhere, "Usagi earlier asked about a pretty redhead friend of yours; since when do you have pretty redhead friends that I don't know about?" I don't quite register what he's talking about. At my confused look, he further explains, "She was at the competition apparently hanging all over you for a brief time." Oh, that redhead!

"That would have been Ann, and she's no friend of mine," I grimace.

"No?" he's trying to pry.

"She's a coworker that grossly misunderstands the meaning of 'no'. And reaching stalker level as of late," I quickly expound as best I can the severity of the situation along with her eavesdropping. Then I illustrate further, "I was so angry that she came to the Crown then that I told her if I ever saw her here again I'm going to get a restraining order; or something like that."

"Whoa, she does sound, well many words come to my mind." I inwardly smile at the fact that Motoki doesn't really like to talk ill of someone till he meets them and discerns their character for himself.

"Anyway, I wonder why Usagi would ask about her?" It's not something I would normally say out loud but apparently, I'm trying to learn how to be a more open person now. I do want to talk to Motoki about my inner turmoil but... baby steps.

"I think she didn't like her," he smiles at me like I should know what he means, but my face shows I don't. "You can be dense." He starts to say more but is cut off by someone calling my name.

"Mamoru! Motoki!" We look to one of Reika's good friends, Setsuna heading in our direction. "It's been too long!"

"A year I believe," I say with a grin. I always liked Setsuna well enough. She's very smart and well mannered, not to mention an ebony beauty with long dark green hair.

"How are you doing?" Motoki asks her with a big smile on his face.

"I'm great, just sad that my flight was delayed! I would have been here on time if not."

"Would you have though?" I ask teasingly.

"Hey, I'm great with time management," she retorts smugly. "Now, where's my girl?!" Setsuna has been going to school in another state the last few years, for a doctorate in some science field I can't recall at the moment.

"You know I was just thinking how much I missed her this past few minutes," I roll my eyes while Setsuna giggles, "let's go find her," Motoki extends his arm for her to take which she gladly does as they turn to head in the direction we saw her last. Setsuna extends her arm in a similar motion for me to take; in a very natural way, I do.

"Let's go find the lady of the hour!" she says happily. "Oh, how I missed this!"

"We missed you too," Motoki adds, "How's school going? You're almost done right?"

"Yes! I only have summer semester to go. I would have not taken spring off this year as usual to finish early but one of the professor's (whose class I need) wife just had a baby so he took the spring off. So I'm stuck with waiting a few more months; lucky I like school and I'm a very patient person." she looks at me with a clever smile.

There was a time when we might have gotten together but academics and careers always came first for the both of us.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

#

I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Please bring me great joy by reviewing! Love you all! Till next chapter, ado!


End file.
